This invention relates generally to physiological responses in human and non-human animals, and more particularly to measuring and enhancing the neuro-motor coordination of human and non-human subjects, which shall be referred to as "users." The invention may find application in therapy for injury to neuro-motor functions, in producing an enhanced sense of rhythm in users, in testing the reflexes of individuals and even in educational games. Advantageously, the invention can be practiced notwithstanding a complete loss of any one sensory function of the user.
Biofeedback therapy has long been utilized in order to enhance a sense of well-being in individuals. Biofeedback therapy includes monitoring the brain waves of the subject and indicating to the subject when alpha waves are being produced. The user is then able to produce alpha waves more often by knowing when they occur. Alpha waves are believed to be physiologically, as well as psychologically, beneficial to the individual. Although much research remains to be performed, it is believed that the production of various enzymes affecting the neuro-transmitting capabilities of the nervous system during alpha waves formation enhances the ability of the body to re-establish injured motor functions.